Jealousy
by SkyeFayeLove
Summary: Percy is adjusting to the new school! He and Annabeh and happily together, but 2 people want to get in their way. Brandon Cruz and Jessica Owen and they won't give up without a fight!What is Percy feeling? Could it possibly be Jealousy? Sequel to Surprise! Thanks for being so patient! Beta Reader: AtlantaJackson95. Please read and review! NO FLAMERS! Enjoy and give me your opinion!
1. Chapter 1

**Jealousy**

**Hey guys!**

**It is my honor to present (Drum roll please)... The sequel of Surprise**

**Thank for all the reviews. They really motivate me to work on my skills and make them even better.**

**IMPORTANT! If you like Percabeth please check out my community. It's called ~Percabeth~**

**Also, a big thanks to all who voted on my poll and please continue to vote.**

**Now here is a very important note! The last book is called Happy Ever After. So make sure you'll check that out! I think I've taken all the time I needed... So let the story begin! xoDorellexo**

**BIG THANKS TO MY BETA: AtlantaJackson95**

_**Jealousy-The state or feeling of being jealous.**_

**Percy POV**

As we walked down the halls toward lunch Annabeth and I got a few glares and stares. I didn't know if I should be flattered or uneasy. My grip on Annabeth grew tighter. She smiled up at me and almost instantly I felt better.

While Annabeth got us a table I waited on line for food. When I looked at the choices I saw lasagna, salad, and fish sticks.

For the sake of Poisedon! Fish sticks? Really? That's definitely out of my choices

I just got lasagna and salad. Whichever one Annabeth likes I'll eat the other one. I paid for the food and went to go find Annabeth.

Walking, I saw a guy talking to Annabeth. Or rather… flirting with her. Anger boiled in my stomach, but I held myself back. Trusting Annabeth, I sat back and watched the whole thing happen.

Finally, after plenty of weak attempts at flirting, I saw movement. Annabeth raised her hand to slap the jerk.

I smiled. Same old Annabeth.

Then I saw a flash. The position changed and I was at Annabeth's side immediately.

"How did you-" he said, clearly astonished.

Ignoring him I gave him a fair warning. "If you even dare to touch her again-" I started gritting my teeth.

He shot a glare back at me, thinking he was a big shot. My stomach did another flip and I made a move to my back pocket. I knew that it wouldn't do anything to hurt him, but it would definitely feel good. "I will personally make sure you will be in a cast for the next 6 months." I said with so much anger, he immediately backed down.

Annabeth intertwined her fingers with mine and gave me a small smile. My eyes softened and my heart melted. How did she do this? Whenever she held my hand or smiled it made me feel like I'm on cloud 9.

We sat down and started eating. Halfway through, I wondered who that guy was. I stopped chewing and spoke.

"Hey Annabeth," I started. She looked at me, her golden curls flipping. She smiled, her heart melting smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Yes?" Annabeth asked.

"Who was that guy?" I questioned, making her smile turn into a frown.

She sighed and held my hand. "His name is Brandon, one of the guys who always tries to ask me out." she said.

My jaw clenched and I gritted teeth. Right now anger bubbled in my stomach. There was something else that I was feeling, but I couldn't figure it out. It was obviously anger, mixed with desire and a hint of despair. What was it?

I excused myself to the bathroom, needing desperately to think.

When I came back some girls sat at our table. Slowly I walked behind them, unsure of what to do.

"Hey Ann, did you hear about this new hot kid?" One of the girls asked, unaware I was standing right there.

I almost laughed, but managed to hold it back. I wanted to see how long they won't notice me.

"Yeah, he's totally cute. I wonder if he's single?" A girl added.

Annabeth's hand clenched and loosened. I knew she was holding back. "I don't know. Jessica was really eyeing him. I didn't really get a good look because lots of people were in the way."

Who's Jessica? I decided to play along. Annabeth's eyes met mine and she nodded her head, understanding my plan.

I smiled and headed to the table. "Do you mind if I sat down with you?" I asked smiling.

The girls—besides Annabeth—blushed and stuttered, words that didn't really work in coherent sentences.

"Of c-course!" One of them finally managed.

I sat on the edge next to Annabeth.

We sat in silence when a girl came up. She was wearing a dress that was so short, I was surprised that I didn't see her underwear—if she wore any. Now that was a classic cake-face right there.

"Hiya there, Sweety." She said sitting down, almost knocking Annabeth over.

"So do you have a girlfriend?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

That face right there made me want to puke. I'm serious. Annabeth looked so red with anger.

"Yes," I answered.

She pursed her lips. "Then what's her name?" She was still smiling, but it looked forced now.

An idea popped in my head and I smiled. "Her name is Annabelle Case" I said holding back laughter.

I sneaked a glance at Annabeth. She too was holding back fits of laughter.

Jessica frowned and stalked off, but not before handing me her number.

I couldn't hold it back anymore. I was in fits of laughter joined by Annabeth. Wrapping my arms around her, unaware of the plan. Her friends eyed us, confused

Eventually we stopped and Annabeth introduced me.

"Ally. Brooke. This is my boyfriend, Percy." she said.

They looked at me, then at her, then back. Their jaws were on the floor, literally.

Annabeth turned to me.

"So, Seaweed Brain," she said. "What are you going to do with that number?"

I looked down at it, then back at her. She was giving me a hard look.

I rolled my eyes and kissed her quickly. "I'm not interested. Besides, I have a better idea."

I glanced around the cafeteria until I found what I was looking for. Using the ten years of training I had in passing notes, I crumpled the number into a ball, and shot a perfect three-pointer… into Brandon's lunch.

Annabeth snickered beside me as he was sprayed with ketchup and tartar sauce. Brandon blinked in confusion, then reached in and opened the number. His eyes widened in surprise, and he grinned.

"Whoops," I cackled. "I don't think that relationship's going to work out very well."

Annabeth laughed and punched me in the arm. "That was so _mean_!"

"He deserved it!" I protested. "For hitting on my girlfriend when I was standing _right there_!"

After that little shock, the girls with us and I became fast friends. Ally, had a boyfriend but Brooke, was single.

Throughout the day I found out—unluckily—that Brandon was in a lot of our classes. He made endless attempts to flirt with Annabeth, which almost lost him a tooth. In the end Annabeth _did_ give him a number: the rejection hotline. **(A/N I absolutely love the rejection hotline. It's 100% real and so funny!)**

At Annabeth's house, flopping down on the couch next to my beautiful girlfriend, I turned on the TV. My thought turned to the cake-face girl. What's her name? Oh, Jessica.

"Why did you get all red with Jessica?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me.

I really did wonder why Annabeth got all red. I mean why was she angry?

"Well I guess I was jealous. She was super close to you." Annabeth answered sheepishly.

I wrapped my arm around her and she put her head on my shoulder. "You shouldn't be jealous of her, you're absolutely gorgeous." I said twirling a lock of her hair around my finger.

"Aw, Seaweed Brain!" she cooed, hugging me. My mind was all fuzzy. That always happens when she hugs me.

She reached up and kissed me. In pure bliss, I knew what I'd felt earlier.

Jealousy.

**A/N Hope you liked the ending! Thanks for your reviews on Surprise. Please check out my other stories and subscribe to my community ~Percabeth~! The last book is on the way. Please stay patient and review! Love you guys! Don't be afraid to give me your opinion! No flamers! See you soon!**


	2. Trilogy

To some of my readers, please do not get angry it is an authors note! The trilogy is up, so please check that out. Here's the summary: Rachel the oracle is going to Goode High! Annabeth doesn't seem too happy about it though! What harm could she do to Percabeth? She was supposed to stay a maiden girl all her life though. She can't date Percy, or can she? She has a few tricks up her sleeve. They battled monsters, titans, but now they have to fight a battle to stay together! Oh Rachel, what did you do? R&R! Enjoy! So that's the summary. I apologize for the format, I updated from my iPad! So please check that out on my profile, and I hope you enjoy. Also, if you find the time, read my other stories! Remember this is a oneshot and so is the trilogy. NO MORE CHAPTERS! So don't get angry at me, it hurts my feelings! 


	3. IMPORTANT!

Hey guys! This is an important authors note. I will be posting this on all of my stories. I apologize if you think this is a chapter. IMPORTANT: I will be changing my pen name. I'm still generating ideas, but my name will change. So don't freak that the name is different or something like that. Thanks for all of your reviews and I hope you will continue to view my stories. Happy reading! 


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I am sorry for the inconvience but my account got a very bad bug on it transferred from my old computer. Unless I want this bug to spread further I have to make a new account. If your interested please feel free to contact me by PM. I'm so sorry! FanFiction does not want this bug to go on there website so I can no longer use this account. Thank you all so much for being my amazing readers!


End file.
